Voyeurism is such a strong word
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: Voyeurism is such a strong word, isn't it? Bellatrix and Andromeda certainly don't think they can be blamed for wanting to see their Hermione writhe under Narcissa…..or on top of Narcissa, depending on what happens, you know? Rated M for a reason (but with a title like that, are you surprised?) Narcimione, masturbation and voyeurism ahead


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Hydra and Gemini Granger Black.

Summary: Voyeurism is such a strong word, isn't it? Bellatrix and Andromeda certainly don't think they can be blamed for wanting to see their Hermione writhe under Narcissa…..or on _top _of Narcissa, depending on what happens, you know?

Sequel to "Feral" and "Domesticated." Also, this story is rated M for a reason.

**Voyeurism is such a strong word:**

Having jumped on her wife Andromeda Black and locking lips with her, wrapping her legs around the older woman's waist as soon as she came into the house from work might not have been the best action to take, at least not in front of their children, but sometimes it got the point across just fine as it was supposed to.

As the muggle-born had had her legs locked around Andromeda's middle, arms around the older woman's neck as she kissed her passionately, she felt two pairs of hands on her back, rubbing gently. Breaking off the kiss and turning to her other two lovers and wives with a sheepish smile on her face, she locked eyes with a pair of dark blue eyes and pale blue ones.

Bellatrix was grinning cat-like at Hermione. "Aren't we enthusiastic today, my dear?" The oldest Black sister purred, glancing at the floor and Hermione followed the older woman's gaze down to where their children Hydra and Gemini were standing, staring curiously up at them. Hermione's face flooded with heat as she slipped her legs away from Andromeda and got back down onto the ground, blushing profusely.

"Sorry kids." Hermione chuckled. Hydra and Gemini, though still somewhat confused, giggled happily at their mama.

Hydra, the daughter of Hermione and Bellatrix and Gemini the daughter of Andromeda and Hermione watched their mommies with dubious brown and blue eyes. Obviously, they were a bit too young to understand the fervent show of attention Hermione had just given Andromeda, Gemini being only two and Hydra being only four. Hermione laughed a little. That aside, she knew she shouldn't have been as forward and even as….well as salacious as she had been.

"Kids," The twenty-five-year old witch began again, recovering some of her dignity, "sit down at the table. I'll get the soup ready and there's chicken we have that we will cook. Go on." Both girls nodded, running off to the dining room table, seating themselves quickly.

Still doing a very good job of resembling a tomato, Hermione looked at Bellatrix and Narcissa, "Well, I suppose you both enjoyed seeing me endanger our children's emotional health."

"Rubbish." Narcissa proclaimed, though she was smirking, "You could never endanger them in any way possible. A little affection shown between you and any of us won't harm them, just as long as it's only kissing, hugging or-"

"Okay," Hermione tried not to growl in irritation, "I get your point. Thank you, Narcissa."

"My pleasure, dear." Narcissa purred, voice becoming low when she said the word 'pleasure.'

Hermione frowned at that and Bellatrix decided to antagonize her wife a bit more as she spoke, "And really, anything you do that's even remotely…suggestive is something delicious to watch, darling."

Hermione shivered and looked over her shoulder, checking to make sure that Hydra and Gemini were both out of hearing range. They were. Hermione turned back to the oldest and youngest Black sisters, glaring. "What are you, voyeurs?" Though Hermione was speaking in a dark voice, she could feel the edge of laughter threatening cut in soon.

Neither Bellatrix nor Narcissa seemed fooled by Hermione's "stern" tone. The oldest Black sister chuckled, "Voyeurs? Voyeurism is such a strong word, my love. Don't see it that way. Just see it as admiration, as appreciation, if you'd like."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, the red leaving her face and she scanned the two mirthful expressions before turning to her third wife Andromeda and seeing a look all too similar to the other two Black sisters'. Hermione's glare turned darker as she grumbled, storming past Andromeda, a laugh this time coming out of her throat, "I swear, you three are the worst."

At her daughters' inquiring looks, Hermione just laughed, "Time to get supper ready." She proceeded to bring the sizable metal pot from the counter onto the stove, using some wandless magic to light the burner under the pot. As Hermione reached for the four large glass containers of beans and the four big red onions and dragged it to her person, she took a glance at her children. She could see behind Hydra and Gemini that Bellatrix was bringing out the chicken from the icebox. Narcissa and Andromeda were picking up bowls and plates from the shelves. The oldest Black sister and the youngest Black sister had learned to start doing things for themselves as Hermione had insisted on, so it was always nice to see them do something that was "out of their comfort zone."

The muggle-born's eyes wandered to her seated daughters and she smiled lovingly. Hydra had the same deep black hair as her mother Bellatrix but it was clear that her hair was going to be matted, tangled and bushy just like her mama Hermione's and it just went down to her shoulders. It was a bloody pain in the arse to brush, just like her own. Hydra's eyes were dark blue like Bella's and she looked a bit like Bellatrix though if one looked more closely, they could see some of Hermione's features in the small girl's face. Gemini's face appeared far more like the two oldest Black sisters. One might even mistake her for Bellatrix's daughter, had it not been for the timing of the birth and it being Andromeda's blood that Hermione had ingested when using the 'pregnancy spell.' Gemini had much straighter, neater dark brown hair flowing down to the middle of her back and her eyes were dark brown like Hermione's. Unlike the willful, wild and adventurous Hydra, Gemini was much more the bookworm and though she was only two, enjoyed learning how to spell and mumble out words, figure out how to say a word than play in the mud and swing from the branches of trees like her big sister Hydra and her small nephew Teddy (son of Remus Lupin and her sister Tonks) did.

Hermione's smile remained and she turned back to her work. Bellatrix and Narcissa's words stayed stuck in her mind. She wasn't foolish enough to think that what they said could be ignored. They were hinting at wanting something. No doubt at something that they wanted as badly as _she _did. If it was even as remotely passionate as what Hermione desired, then who was she to raise protest? She hid a smirk as she spilled broth and mushrooms into the steaming pot.

**Later that night:**

Hermione closed the door to her two daughter's room, making sure they were both tucked in. As she closed the door, she walked down the hall to the master bedroom, knowing that all three of her wives were awaiting her arrival. She reached the bedroom door and turned the silver, mother of pearl embedded handle, opening the black wood door she stepped in, smiling at the sight of all three elder Black sisters on the bed greeting her. She stepped in, shutting the door and faced the sisters, bearing her wand.

She offered a grin and unfolded the material of the crimson robe that she had wrapped herself in before tucking Hydra and Gemini into bed. She pushed the robe from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her nearly naked body to the three pairs of lustful blue eyes. Hermione, still looking at the older women, kicked off her flip-flops, her feet now bare against the cool cedar floor. She turned to the door and flicked her wand, uttering a sound-proofing spell, making the room immune to noises leaking out (which would be quite necessary for the activities that were to come). She had already jeopardized her children's innocence with her actions towards Andromeda this evening, she would not allow either of her little girls to hear a _thing._

She then walked over and put her wand down on the small wooden table next to the bed. She then took each of her wedding rings off; the leaf embroidered, ruby bearing one that Andromeda had given to her, the clear diamond encrusted ring Narcissa had offered and the raven shaped one with the large dark sapphire that Bellatrix had gifted her with and put all three of them on the table to accompany her wand.

Once her hands were free and uncovered as her feet, she reached up, undoing the straps of her black satin bra.

A thought that occurred to Hermione as she took her undergarments off was that all three Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were dressed. They were totally covered by their clothing and they seemed to be making no move to take off the garbs. She narrowed her eyes at this, but said nothing as she closed in on the bed.

Hoisting herself up onto the king sized bed, she almost jumped when a slender but strong hand reached over and cupped her chin, lifting her head up. She was forced to look into the dark, burning sapphires Bellatrix had for eyes. "Hermione," The former Death Eater growled, smirking, "Do you know what Andy, Cissy and I came up with while you were at work, making us miss you very much?" Hermione shook her head, apprehensive, sure that this would lead to something very vulgar, even for what she was used to.

Bellatrix's predatory smirk widened. "We decided that we've been a bit unfair to each other when it comes to our jealousy involving you," She hummed playfully, "we should each get a chance to have our own special way with you."

Though a shiver of excitement ran down her spine, Hermione smirked at her oldest wife. "I thought you three already did that regularly." She pulled away from Bellatrix's hand and laid down on her back on the bed, head hitting the soft pillows now spread eagle against the mattress, ready for hands to come to her legs, holding them apart, hands going to her upper torso, massaging her breasts as well as a body weighing her own down to keep her there and another couple of hands cradling her face so that one of the sisters could cover their wife's face with kisses; anything really, wouldn't have surprised Hermione at this moment, at least that was what she told herself.

What she didn't expect was for Bellatrix and Andromeda, still wholly dressed to get up from the bed and walk over to the left side of it. It was only then that Hermione noticed the two large wooden chairs propped up against the wall. Those chairs had never been put there before, what were they doing here and out of their respective place in the Black Manor's library?

Bellatrix sat down on the oak chair, left leg over her right underneath her ebony dress and putting her arms down on the chair's wooden limbs, appearing as much of a queen as she did the day of her trial at the Ministry of Magic when Hermione and Bella's sisters somehow made enough of a case for Bellatrix to be pardoned from being thrown back into Azkaban and pick up the pieces of her life in the magical world. Even though it had been her trial, she had been intimidating then and she was intimidating now as she kept her vulturine eyes on Hermione.

Next to her, Andromeda was the picture of innocence, but Hermione knew better. Andromeda didn't have the sharp edge that Bellatrix had but she mirrored her older sister so much in intensity, in zeal, in rage and possessiveness, in jealousy-it was both menacing and titillating. Andromeda sat back against the chair, smirking.

"Didn't you hear what we said, Mione?" Andromeda said in a surprisingly goading voice, "we're going to each take our time with you. Bella and I aren't going to do anything. We're just here to watch. Or don't you recall your own words a few hours ago? Did you not call us voyeurs?"

It took a moment for Hermione to absorb what the second oldest Black sister said before gasping when she felt two hands slide up and down her legs suggestively. She stared down at the sky blue eyes observing her with hungry interest.

The same hands wrapped around her ankles and pulled her legs apart with startling force as the youngest of the senior Black sisters slid up the mattress and onto Hermione's body, between the younger's legs, pelvises pressed together.

Hermione gasped into the blonde's mouth as Narcissa kissed the muggle-born fiercely. The pureblood stroked her hips back and forth against Hermione's naked groin as she coaxed the muggle-born's tongue into her own mouth, sucking and licking at the muscle her mouth had in its grasp again and again beguiling gasps and cries from the younger woman below her. Narcissa's hands that had been cupping Hermione's face, holding her head still moved and pushed Hermione's head back a little and removed her mouth from the younger woman's, face getting closer to the brunette's neck, mouth fastening over a smooth patch of skin covering a prominent artery and biting down carefully.

"Ah-a!" Hermione whimpered out as Narcissa bit her neck, still thrusting her silk dress bound groin against Hermione's now very wet one. Hermione's unrestrained arms wrapped around Narcissa's shoulders and dug her fingers hard into the older woman's back. The pureblood didn't seem to notice at all.

Parting from Hermione's neck, Narcissa glanced up at her wife's face and grinned, seeing the brunette's expression as nothing but a daze. Having been satisfied by what affect the treatment she gave her wife did to the younger woman, Narcissa started gliding downwards, hands taking hold of the muggle-born's breasts, both hands massaging, squeezing, kneading and pinching every now and then at the younger woman's nipples forcing the brunette to buck her hips with each pinch and squeeze.

Hermione moaned, eyes scrunched closed, legs spreading widely open when Narcissa moved down more, hands placing themselves on her thighs.

Narcissa looked down at her purple wine colored dress, lifting her body to the side and seeing the white liquid smeared against the middle of the lower part of the garment. Smirking with triumph and a little too much pride, Narcissa glanced over at her sisters, wanting to see their reactions. Bellatrix's blue eyes were sparkling like a predator's in the dark, her right hand was inching very close to the apex between her clothed legs. Andromeda's mouth was parted and it appeared that she was giving rather shallow breaths as she watched the scene.

Her smirk widening, Narcissa turned back to Hermione, watching the younger woman squirm and slipped her right index finger into the muggle-born's soaked cunt. Hermione's hips bucked again and she cried out, both hands moving from where they had ended up in Narcissa's hair and grabbed at the sheets, fingers digging into them.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she beheld the treasure she was fondling and pleasuring. Moving and flicking her finger inside the younger woman's heat, the pureblood wondered for a brief moment what she ever did to deserve such a treasure, such a precious gem. She let her left arm press against the younger woman's leg, holding it open as she slipped her finger up, stroking it against Hermione's clit. Hermione's mouth fell open, no sound coming out as her eyes fluttered, her expression that of a woman lost in her own decadent gratification.

Narcissa let a smile cross her face. Not a smirk or grin, just a smile, a gentle, loving smile. So long as she could help it, she would never let Hermione go, but so long as she could help it, she would do everything in her power to make Hermione never want to be released, ever.

Lifting her hand away, her finger was removed from Hermione's sexual organs entirely, eliciting a disappointed moan from the brunette. The muggle-born opened her eyes and looked down at Narcissa, glaring.

"Don't give me that look," Narcissa said, now smirking, "Just trust me and get up. On your knees."

Hermione gave her a perplexed look and the blonde haired woman snorted, rolling onto her back between the younger woman's legs and patted the part of the mattress on each side of her head in indication, a lewd suggestive smile on her face that was clear, even from the angle that for Hermione was upside down.

Realization dawned on Hermione and her eyes widened, feeling more moisture between her legs at the thought of what Narcissa wanted her to do. She hoisted herself upwards, legs a little shaky and got on her knees on the bed. She looked down at Narcissa, hesitant and saw the golden haired witch looking up at her expectedly, still on her back. As if she needed to make it any clearer what it was she wanted, Narcissa let her tongue slide out, licking across her lips. Hermione hissed, feeling her hips almost jerk again. It wasn't like she hadn't done _that _before. Having been married to these three for almost four years now, she suspected she had done nearly everything with them (though a part of her would be surprised if that were actually true, given the Black sisters were such sexual exhibitionists) she certainly had done this type of sex before. But it had either been when all three were participating or with one or two of them while the third or the other two were out somewhere.

She had never done it with only one while the other two watched and…..

Hermione's eyes traveled to where the older two Black sisters were sitting and shivered as she saw Bellatrix rubbing the palm of her hand against her dress veiled groin, moving her hand hard and Andromeda's hands getting very close to her own heat, the dark brown haired witch gasping and shivering as if she was trying very hard not to stimulate her own pleasure at what she was watching.

Hermione swallowed a dry lump. No, she had never done this sort of thing while the other two watched and were getting themselves fucking off.

"Hermione," A scolding voice reached the young woman's ears. Hermione looked down and Narcissa said smirking, "I'm waiting. I must say, Hermione, I'm not pleased by being kept from your beautiful cunt like this. You hesitate any longer and I might just grab you and bury my face in you, lick you dry."

Hermione felt a delicious shiver run down her back and nearly jumped when more heat ran through her system. She loved it when the Black sisters talked dirty to her. Not that she'd ever admit it though she was fairly certain they knew what exactly got her aroused.

Sparing one more glance at the older Black sisters, she stared, fixated as Bellatrix's intense eyes practically penetrated her mind. It was like Bella was speaking in her commanding voice without saying a word.

She could imagine Bellatrix's militant, superior voice booming in her skull, _"Do it now! Do it now! Ride her….ride her….ride her…..ride her! Ride her till you've been fucked senseless! Ride her until you don't even know your fucking name anymore!"_

A moan passed unwillingly past the younger woman's lips. Though Bellatrix hadn't said anything, she was pretty sure the oldest Black sister was commanding her now, just with those animalistic primal eyes. Unable to do anything else, Hermione scooted closer to Narcissa, turning her head downwards and locking eyes with the crystal blue eyes that were far less intense than Bellatrix's and yet just as pervasive and demanding. She breathed in, lifted her leg up and straddled the blonde's head, genitalia only an inch from Narcissa's awaiting mouth.

Hermione held back for one moment more, not really sure why until hands gripped each of her hips, and pulled her body down. An intrusive tongue immediately sheathed itself inside Hermione as her body was held down to Narcissa's head, fast and tightly. Hermione flung her head back as the tongue penetrated her form. She gasped and swayed as she was devoured. The tongue twisted and thrust itself in and up. Shrieks and cries tumbled from the muggle-born's mouth. She tried grabbing for something, anything but she couldn't, she was sitting upright on Narcissa's mouth and there was nothing but air for her arms to grasp.

Narcissa folded and contorted her tongue within the muggle-born humping her face and thrust again into her, a powerful thrill of exalted satisfaction boiled in her, hearing the helpless screams splitting the air and harder uncontrolled thrusts of the younger woman's hips against her mouth as she feasted on her prey.

Hermione moaned, bucking her hips down against the pureblood's face continually, white light dominating her vision as her eyes were shut, not able to hold back the loud, unintelligible sounds spilling from her mouth. She couldn't see anything except the pallid sheet of ecstasy in her eyes but she felt what Narcissa was doing. She felt the blonde's hands push her hips up so that she was lifted off of her face for a moment. Hermione's eyes were still closed and her head was thrown back now so she didn't see Narcissa slip her tongue out of the brunette's heat and instead wrap it around the younger woman's clitoris, sucking on it.

Hermione's low moans and whimpers turned much louder and far more high-pitched as her gyrating hips went faster and went out of control. Her whole form bended forwards, and she was now leaning over Narcissa's head as her pink pearl was lavished with attention, hands fisting the sheets as her face was buried in the pillow, thrusting against Narcissa's mouth and tongue, now impervious to the two sets of eyes watching them and the pants and moans that surrounded the room-pants and moans that didn't just belong to Hermione.

Bellatrix gasped, her wet channel tightening around her fingers, tossing her head back against the board of the chair she was in, the visual of Hermione bouncing up and down naked on Narcissa's face, unbridled passion etched on the young woman's face as she shrieked in elation burned into her vision. It didn't matter that it was her younger sister pleasing Hermione right now. At this very moment, in the oldest Black sister's mind, Hermione was straddling _her _face, it was _her _tongue and _her _lips that brought Hermione to finally break and shatter against the mattress and scream in pleasure. Not that she hadn't done _just that _to Hermione….many, many times, but then Bellatrix never tired of devouring Hermione's cunt any more than her little sisters did.

Bellatrix heard a whimper next to her and the pureblood's lips parted in a cruel smile. She knew Andromeda wasn't immune to the scene before the two of them. How could she be? How could she be when the same fiery need for Hermione ruled all three of them?

She opened her eyes and saw Andromeda squirming in her chain, hand between her legs.

Bellatrix grinned. "Told you this was a good idea," She chuckled to her sister, "Bet you wish it was you between her legs right now, not Cissy. You're ready for a round with our Mione yourself, aren't you, Andy? Want her to ride your face too? Or maybe your fist?" Andy's eyes opened to a squint and she tried to snarl out, though it sounded like a choked whimper, "Shut up, Bella!"

Bellatrix chortled, eyes shifting back to Hermione's contorting form as she noticed the brunette's face was towards the two of them, the younger woman's countenance one of absolute mind-blowing and freed delight, mouth wide open, eyes closed, the appearance of absolute desire.

Bellatrix grinned, palm pressing harder into herself as she allowed a lustful growl out of her mouth, "I told you watching her tonight would be fun. And who says voyeurism is a bad thing?"

**Okay, that was pretty steamy. No flames. **


End file.
